


Face, the Vampire Slayer

by jade_starlight



Category: A-Team (2010), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_starlight/pseuds/jade_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face has been keeping a secret from the rest of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face, the Vampire Slayer

Hannibal was going to kill him. Those six words kept repeating in Face's head like a death knell as he kicked one vampire in the chest before spinning to decapitate another with his knife. And Hannibal would have his pick of reasons, too.

After all, Face had gotten into yet another fight against an enemy with superior numbers without any backup, he'd done it when he was supposed to be doing recon somewhere else entirely, so no one else knew where he was. And then there was what was probably the most damning reason of all.

Face hadn't told anyone when he'd been called as a slayer six months earlier.

Yeah, Hannibal was going to kill him, all right.

Face grunted when a vampire got in a lucky hit to his face and spit out a mouthful of blood. Unless of course these guys managed to kill him first.

He ducked another punch, then staked the vampire who'd hit him, grinning darkly as he crumbled to dust. "That's what happens when you go for the face, asshole."

A quick glance around showed that he'd managed to dust most of the vampires, but there were still five or six left circling him, and slayer stamina or not Face was getting tired. The team had been running jobs nearly non-stop for weeks, and between that and his patrolling at night and the number of times they'd just barely slipped away in front of the MPs lately his reserves were nearly on empty.

He looked at the remaining vampires and flashed them a brilliant grin, stake in one hand and knife in the other. "Okay, guys. Who's next?"

Before any of them could answer there was a hissing pop from the shadows and one of the vampires suddenly clutched his chest before bursting into flames. An instant later there were more pops and two other vampires joined the first in burning to ash.

Face just blinked for a moment, snapping back to attention when the last three vampires rushed him, apparently figuring their chances of survival were better with him. He grinned as he kicked one across the alley and it was shot before it could even get back to its feet. One of the last two got a little too close to Face's knife, and he managed to decapitate it with almost no effort.

The last vampire seemed to think that discretion was the better part of valor and turned tail and ran. Before his suspiciously familiar helpers from the shadows could shoot, Face flipped his stake up and threw it at the retreating vampire, staking it in the back. Once it was dust Face relaxed, spitting out another mouthful of blood.

"Okay, guys. Come on out."

BA was the first one out of the shadows, holding what looked a bit like a tricked out flare gun. Assuming he survived the chewing out he knew was coming, Face was going to have to take a good, long look at that baby.

Murdock was next, a disappointed expression on his face. "Facey, we're your friends, aren't we? Been through all kinds of hell together, right? You know you can tell us stuff. The slayer thing I can kinda understand, but this is too much. All this time, and you never told us you were a girl."

Face closed his eyes for a long moment as BA suddenly choked on a laugh. Of course Murdock would have heard the old legends about slayers only being girls. He was never going to hear the end of it. They would be making jokes until the day he died.

Then Hannibal strode out, cigar clamped between his teeth and one eyebrow raised in challenge.

Face grimaced. Yep, he was dead alright. But at least he wouldn't have to hear any more jokes about being a girl.

The End


End file.
